


"You can't do this in the royal gardens!"

by Sinelaborenihil



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinelaborenihil/pseuds/Sinelaborenihil
Summary: A response to the Reddit writing prompt: Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts "You can't do this in the royal gardens!"
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	"You can't do this in the royal gardens!"

Inquisitor Zuri Trevelyan sagged against the arbor, grateful to finally have escaped the press of bodies and the constant hum of voices. She’d foiled an assassination, dodged her former “fiance”, and managed to avoid a throng of cousins who had been thrilled to join in her family’s rejection of her, but were now sniffing around for preferment. The whole business had been utterly miserable and she was ready to go home to Skyhold.  


She smiled to herself, realizing that somewhere in the last several months the remote castle had become her home.  


“You ok, Boss?”  


Zuri glanced up and saw the Iron Bull’s massive profile silhouetted by the moonlight. “Better now,” she said, smiling up at him.  


Bull took her into his arms, hugging her tightly and giving her a tender kiss. It had surprised her, back when they had started “passing time”, how gentle and tender the big Qunari could be. But apart from the moments when she wanted it rough, he touched her as though she was made of glass. His hands kneaded the sore spot in her lower back that always seemed to cling to all of her tension and she heard herself let out a little moan of pleasure as the knots began to release, just slightly.  


Above her, Bull chuckled at the sound and nuzzled her ear. “You can’t do that in the royal gardens, Kadan,” he teased.  


She pulled back and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like you,” she said with a sassy smile.  


She loved the warm rumble of his laugh as he picked her up and turned her, pressing her back to the wall. The air smelled of wisteria and honeysuckle and the cloying sweetness, combined with the rush of desire she always felt with him made her a little lightheaded.  


He kissed her deeply, rocking his hips against her so that she could feel the extent to which his words weren’t a reflection of his feelings.  


“You aren’t wrong, Kadan,” he said in the low growl that always made her breath catch. “But I know for a fact that Varric and Cassandra aren’t far behind me, and you know it’s what the Seeker would say.”  


“Indeed it is,” she heard Cassandra say wryly.  


Bull chuckled and set her down, stepping out of the way so that she could see their friend’s faces in the moonlight.  


Cassandra had the mock stern expression she wore when she was feigning exasperation. Varric just looked like he wished he had a quill and parchment.  


Cassandra approached her, her expression turning to one of concern. “How are you, Zuri?” she asked.  


“Tired,” Zuri said, plopping down on a bench and scrubbing a hand through her closely-cropped curls. “Fucking exhausted, if I’m honest.”  


“I can only imagine,” Cassandra said. “But you did well. Certainly better than I would have done.”  


“That dance was inspired,” Varric said. “Truly. I can’t wait to-”  


“Must you put everything the poor woman does into one of your books?” Cassandra asked him, the smile on her face taking the sting out of her tone.  


“I am but a humble cataloger of history,” Varric said with a heavy sigh. “It’s a noble burden.”  


Cassandra snorted.  


Zuri leaned into Bull as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.  


“I’m not sure you can call it ‘cataloging history’ when most of it is made up,” he teased Varric.  


The dwarf shook his head, one hand over his heart. “I am unappreciated in my time,” he said with exaggerated sorrow.  


Zuri giggled, feeling a surge of warmth for this strange group who had become so integral to her life. Though she liked all of her new friends and companions, these three were the ones who usually accompanied her when she ventured out. She trusted their instincts and skills beyond anyone else. “I appreciate you, Varric,” she said, grinning at him.  


“And that’s why you get some of the good stuff,” Varric replied, pulling a flask from his doublet and tossing it to her.  


Bull caught it before she could and uncorked it, taking a pull. He gave the flask an appreciative look as he handed it to her. “Antivan?” he asked.  


Varric nodded. “Gently now, Inquisitor,” he said. “We can’t have you stumbling back into the ballroom and vomiting on Empress Celine.”  


Zuri gave a snort worthy of Cassandra. “After tonight, I think she owes me,” she said before taking a long pull. The pleasantly sweet brandy burned its way down her throat and she gave an appreciative sigh. She took another pull before passing the flask to Cassandra with a raised eyebrow. “You probably don’t want any,” she teased.  


“What?” Cassandra said. “Why not?”  


“It’s this thing called ‘fun’, Seeker,” Varric replied. “I was given to understand you were allergic to it.”  


Cassandra’s eyes narrowed and she snatched the flask from Zuri’s hand. “I know how to have fun!” she said, eyeing the flask warily. “I am very fun!”  


“Oh sure,” Varric said. “No one knows how to throw a good interrogation like you do.”  


“You will never let that go, will you?” Cassandra asked without heat. This was a well-worn argument between the two of them at this point. Zuri knew that the hatchet had mostly been buried.  


Mostly.  


“Tell you what, Seeker,” Varric said and the moonlight illuminated enough of his face for Zuri to see the suddenly mischievous look that flickered across his face. “If you take two good pulls from that flask, I won’t bring up the interrogation for at least a week.”  


“Two weeks,” Cassandra said immediately. “Two pulls should be two weeks, Varric. It is only fair.”  


“Two weeks, Seeker,” Varric capitulated, holding up his hands.  


“This is going to be good,” Bull murmured in Zuri’s ear, making her giggle.  


Cassandra brought the flask to her lips and took a long pull, making a face once she’d swallowed.  


“You can tap out any time, Seeker,” Varric said.  


“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Cassandra replied.  


Varric winked at Zuri and they grinned at each other.  


“To the Inquisition,” Cassandra intoned solemnly before raising the flask to her lips again.  


“Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast!”  


Cassandra almost dropped the flask as Josephine stalked up to them, her hands on her hips.  


“You cannot do that in the royal gardens!” Josephine said. “What will the Empress think, seeing agents of the Inquisition carousing in her gardens like errant pages!”  


Cassandra looked at Josephine, then at Varric, then back at Josephine, and before the diplomat could do anything, took another pull from the flask.  


Zuri, Varric, and Iron Bull cheered before breaking out into laughter.  


“It’s Antivan, Josie,” Cassandra said, offering her the flask. “You would like it.”  


Josephine hesitated. “Is it from Las Plumas Plateadas?” she breathed.  


“Is there any other kind?” Varric said. “Come on, Ruffles. We had a win tonight. Celebrate with us.”  


Quicker than she would have expected, Josie took the flask from Cassandra and took a demure sip. She let out a happy sigh and took another. “Oh, that is good,” she said. “It has been so long.”  


“I am surprised at you, Josephine,” Leliana said, appearing from the shadows of the arbor. She tucked her hair behind her ear.  


Josephine looked flustered and Leliana laugh and deftly snagged the flask from her. She took a sip and closed her eyes with a smile. “This takes me back,” she said. Her expression turned a little sad. 

“We had this once in the party camp,” she said softly. “Zevran found it for Indira’s nameday. I wish she could have seen-” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Tonight is a happy night,” she said with a sad smile. “Indira would not want me to be so caught up mourning that I lose sight of that.” She took a deep breath and fixed them all with a stern expression. “We should go back,” she said. “It would not be seemly for all of the agents of the Inquisition to disappear before the party is over.”  


“One more round, Nightingale?” Varric said, his voice oddly serious. “To those whose sacrifice made tonight possible.”  


Leliana’s lip quivered for a moment, making her suddenly look much younger and more vulnerable. She raised the flask. “To Indira,” she said before taking a sip.  


“To the Most Holy,” Josie said, taking the flask.  


“To Antony,” Cassandra said sadly.  


“To Gatt,” Bull said softly when it was his turn. Zuri’s heart ached for her lover, knowing that his former protigee was as lost to him now as if he was truly dead.  


“To Stroud,” Zuri said, knowing she would feel the weight of that decision for the rest of her life. She took a sip and then passed the flask to Varric.  


The dwarf was quiet for a moment before he raised the flask. “I hope you’re at peace, Blondie,” he said. He brought the flask to his lips and threw it back, before letting it drop with a sigh. “You could have left me some,” he said with mock exasperation. He pointed at Iron Bull. “I blame you, Tiny.”  


There was a general chuckle and Varric rose. “All right, Nightingale, let’s be getting back. I bet that Curly needs rescuing.”  


“There were several very pretty women talking to him when I left,” Josephine said.  


“How many of their mothers have spoken to him?” Leliana said with a giggle. “That is the real question.”  


The two women started off down the path, arm in arm.  


“Come on, Seeker,” Varric said, sweeping into a elaborate bow and offering Cassandra his arm. “Let’s give these two a few minutes of privacy.”  


Zuri smiled gratefully at him as Cassandra snorted and took his arm.  


“Please behave,” Cassandra said, one of her dark eyebrows raising. “It would be a shame if one of the delicate Orlesian ladies were to see...the things I have seen.”  


Bull guffawed and the Seeker smiled at him, allowing Varric to lead her off. Once their amicable bickering had faded, Bull turned to her and tilted her face up for a kiss.  


Zuri leaned into him, moaning quietly into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pick her up. He carried her into a corner of the garden by a little fountain and pressed her against the wall, his lips hungry against hers.  


“I’m proud of you, Kadan,” he whispered, his stubble rasping against her cheek as he nipped her ear. “You did good tonight. The things I want to do to you right now…” he let out a little growl, his massive hands cupping her ass and giving it a firm squeeze.  


Zuri giggled, even though her heart had begun to race and her body had begun to grow slick for him. “You can’t do those things in the royal gardens?” she said.  


The low rumble of his laughter filled her with warmth as he set her down and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow.  


“No,” he admitted as they began to walk back. “I want you somewhere I can have you all to myself.”  


Zuri shivered and knew that he felt it when he let out a soft chuckle. “Besides,” he said as the lights of the ballroom came into view. “I don’t have any rope here.”


End file.
